Hidden Desires
by MassDragonbornEffect
Summary: Lexi Jackson is Percy Jackson's older twin sister. The one of the prophecy, the strongest warrior to ever live. But what if there was another prophecy that she is apart of? One that involves herself and the gods? A prophecy that came to light by Ananke herself when the Olympians came to power. A prophecy that doesn't involve war or death but...love?
1. Prologue

**Lexi POV**

It was after we had saved Artemis. That's when I started paying attention to my feelings, my feelings towards the gods. We had walked into the throne room and that's when I saw them all sitting on their thrones, high and mighty, their faces looked like they were chiseled from marble. Desire whipped through me like a hurricane. There was no controlling it at that point, I wanted to jump every single one of them at that moment. (Minus my father, of course.)

But I couldn't.

They were gods and I was a demigod. A daughter of Poseidon, the same god whose emotions mimics the sea, uncontrollable and unpredictable. They had no reason to want to take me into their beds so I ignored the feelings.

Or at least I tried to ignore them.

Every time one of them showed up I would feel my body heat up with desire, the desire to have my way with them, for them to have their way with me. I know it was only a matter of time before my willpower broke and I embarrass myself in front of one of them when I would try my advances but it was getting harder and harder to care about that.

Especially when I have to see one of them every day at camp. The only time I ever get a break from seeing him is when I'm training or when he has to go to Olympus for "business." My brother, Percy and my friends always ask me what's wrong with me but I can't exactly tell them I wanted to fuck their godly parents. They would definitely think I had lost my damn mind, more than usual anyways.

Whenever a god or goddess shows up I would keep my cool and _hopefully_ look calm and collected when I make an excuse to leave before I embarrassed myself or one of the victims of my affections.

Aphrodite, that damn love goddess, she knew what was going on with me, that much I know for sure. Every time I have the pleasure of setting my eyes on her during a quest or council meeting she's always wearing a knowing smirk on her face when she looks my way. It had to be her doing , no doubt, but I can't say I can complain. I had always had always been attracted to the gods and goddesses maybe because they're, well, godly. My wanting them this badly though had been unknown to me at the time now it's unknown to them but I wanted them badly and I usually get what I want but I'm just gonna sit this one out until I'm approached first.

_I just hope I don't get hurt like I did with Luke._

**Aphrodite POV**

Lexi has finally realized it. Her desire for the gods has always been there she just needed a little push in the right direction. None of the gods or goddesses were gonna act on their own accord so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

Lexi didn't feel worthy of having any type of romantic relationship with one of the gods, much less all of them. All of the battles she has been in has left it's mark on her both physically and mentally. The countless battle scars only made her that more desirable, especially the small scar she has under left eye. The scar she got when she got in a fight with a guy who wore rings on almost every finger, the same guy who she managed to beat to an almost bloodied pulp.

She was a fighter yet she was sexy, she was everything anyone could ever want. She even satisfied the standards of all the goddesses, which is saying a lot considering because they did not want just anybody. All of the gods and goddesses wanted this woman even the virginal Athena, Artemis, and Hestia wanted this woman more than anyone before her and that's exactly why I put my plan into place.

We would each have our way with her then we would convene on Olympus to decide to make her courtesan of the gods, our eternal immortal lover. We all loved her, some more than others, it was the first time we had all wanted the same person so the decision was obvious. This woman is going to change things on Olympus forever, more so than what she already has. I know of all her desires and even of the gods themselves and by doing this I would be doing them all a favor they wouldn't be able to repay me for. But there was only one thing I couldn't stop asking myself.

_When would the ancient prophecy truly start?_


	2. Dionysus

**Alright ladies and gents, this story will be about Lexi, the older twin of Percy, making her way around not only the Olympians but a few minor gods and goddesses as well. This part of the story will be mostly smut with a little backstory here and there but will build up to the next story I plan on doing after this one. **

**So without further ado, the first god in Lexi's conquest.**

**Lexi POV**

A single bottle of wine. That's all it took to make the God of wine happier than anyone in camp. Percy, Drew, Travis, Connor, and myself decided it would a good idea to give him a bottle as a "thank you for not killing us while putting up with our bullshit" gift. That and well he's been looking kinda down so we wanted to cheer him up. But what we didn't take into consideration is if Zeus would find out about it or not.

Which he did.

Dionysus was so damn mad that day Zeus added a hundred more years to his camp punishment. He would give us looks that could kill, thankfully not literally. Every time he looked at me, he looked like he wanted to choke me with his vines, which a small perverted part of me would totally be down for it but that's not the point. He was mad at us for basically setting him up and I needed to try to make the situation a little less bad for him by at least apologizing.

So that's what I was currently heading to the big house to do. I wanted, no I needed, to apologize to him. It was my idea to give him the wine, I was the one that wanted to see him be happy for once so he could lay off of us for a bit. But now he was in trouble because of me and I needed to try and fix it even just a little bit.

As I entered the big house I expected to see Chiron but he wasn't there. Probably couldn't take his sour attitude and went to Olympus for a bit.

As I walked down the hall, I stopped abruptly at the last door on the right and there he was, standing by the window, head down and hand on the back of his head staring at the floor. Needless to say he looked pretty stressed.

I raised my hand to knock on the door when he suddenly whipped his head up. "What're you doing here?" as his eyes met mine, my mind went blank. I couldn't remember why I had gone there but the only thing that was registering in my mind at the moment was the fact this gorgeous god was mere feet away from me and was making heat pool in my pussy.

"I…I don't know"

"Then leave, I don't need you here right now." He looked away and pointed towards the door. I couldn't let him throw me out, not yet. So, regaining a little bit of my composure, I took a couple of steps towards him.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry."

He looked over at me as he put his arm down, "Sorry for what? Making me suffer more?" He turned around, looking out the window and letting out a deep sigh. I couldn't let him think I'd done it on purpose and I wasn't about to bitch out so I stepped forward and gently put my hand on his arm.

"Listen Mr.D, I didn't mean for you to get into anymore trouble, we just wanted you to relax just a little. The probation didn't even come to mind when we got it for you. Let me make it up to you, anything you want I'll do for you."

By now I had moved until I was standing in front of him, hand still on his arm. He had tensed up considerably and his eyes kept darting down my body. Whenever I'll look back at this moment in the future, I will keep in mind that my current outfit that I was wearing was possibly a bad choice. Or a good one depending on how you view what was about to happen.

I was wearing a gray tank top with blue jean short shorts and navy sandals. My top was showing enough cleavage from where he was standing and he definitely was enjoying it. His eye raised up to mine, a hidden emotion in them as he stared. We stood there just staring until I decided to take matters into my own hands and stood up on my toes to whisper in his ear, my hand on his arm helping to keep me steady.

"I'll do anything you need me to do Mr.D, just say the word" I was close enough to his ear to where my lips were slightly grazing it, my hot breath going across his cheek. I was being brave with him but I couldn't help it, my hormones were running rampant. I leaned back down to see him staring straight forward not making any movements or any indication on his face telling me he was going to make a move.

I started walking backwards feeling dejected and just a huge dumbass for trying to hook up with a god, an Olympian nonetheless. "Look I'm sor.." before I could finish my sentence, something grabbed me from behind and pushed me against the wall, looking up to see my hands tied up above my head with vines. _Grape Vines. 'I guess fantasies really do come true.'_

"What was that you were saying Lexi?" I looked back down to see him standing right in front of me, his chest almost touching mine. He was breathing harder than he was before and his eyes had gotten considerably darker. He was turning me on to the point of no return and I didn't know what else to say to him so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Kiss me Dionysus."

He wasted absolutely no time to rush forward and push his lips onto mine, he grabbed my hips as I wrapped my legs around him as he moved his hands down to grab my ass. I gave a moan of pain as the vines tightened considerably harder making Dionysus release the vines but never breaking contact with my lips. He lifted me up higher and started carrying me towards his bed, I grabbed his lip between my teeth and pulled getting even wetter as he let out a sexy, deep moan.

He stopped and looked me in the eyes, the predatory look making my legs tighten around him as I slowly started grinding on him, never breaking eye contact. His grip on my ass got even tighter as he threw me on the bed, falling on top of me as his lips reconnected with mine this time more fierce. It was honestly the most exciting, hottest experience of my life. The way his hands gripped my ass and his tongue mingling with mine made me want to just burst into flames.

He broke apart from the kiss and looked at me while his hands moved up to my hips. "I have waited so long for this moment, by the time I am done with you, you will be screaming so loud Olympus will hear you." At this point he had already taken my shorts off and was kissing the inside of my thigh. I didn't want him to talk anymore, I wanted him to make good on his promise.

"Then why don't you make good on your promise Dionysus before I find someone who will take care of my little problem." I grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged on it towards me to give him a hint at what I wanted he didn't seem to appreciate what I had said though.

"As long as you are here with me no one will touch you besides myself." He grabbed my boy shorts and ripped them off leaving my pussy exposed to him. He looked like an animal as he crawled up my body to press his lips to mine as he ripped my shirt and bra off at the same time while removing his own clothes. As he removed his pants, I briefly realized he wasn't wearing any underwear. I guess the gods like to freeball it too.

I glanced down seeing his dick rubbing against my thigh and froze. _He was big. _Nothing crazy big but definitely bigger than what I've had before. I mean don't get me wrong, I haven't been a virgin since I was 16 but this was definitely gonna hurt.

I guess he noticed my hesitation and leaned back to look at me "What's wrong?" He seemed genuinely concerned and that made my heart swell with what, I don't know. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest as I looked back down towards his dick which was still rubbing against my thigh.

"It's just that you're bigger than what I've had before" he just chuckled and lifted my my head with his fingers under my chin. He gave me a sweet kiss and smiled. "By the time I'm done with you Lexi you will forget about anyone you've been with before." He leaned back down and captured my lips with his own, becoming sexily aggressive again.

He started moving his mouth from mine, kissing down my neck and chest paying special attention to my nipples making me moan louder than I ever have before. He started going lower and lower until he reached my glistening pussy, wet in excitement. He breathed in and rubbed my thighs, "you smell like ambrosia, I wonder if you taste like nectar?"

All I could do was let out a breathy moan and run my fingers through his hair, "Fuck me Mr. D" He smirked at that and moved forward to run his tongue up my wet pussy, I vaguely recall him saying he "was right" before he continued and circled his tongue around my clit over and over while adding a finger inside of me. The moan that was ripped from my throat was loud and uncontrollable but I could care less. This man going down on me and the pleasure that came with it was the only thing going through my mind at the moment.

With his finger sliding in and out, fucking me. It felt like, well there really wasn't any words for how it felt, it was just amazing and absolutely mind blowing. It was nothing like when I was with my mortal ex-boyfriend. That was just awkward and barely even pleasing, I had to get myself off that night. But this, damn this was gonna be some of the best sex I would ever have.

Moans and gasps were being torn from my throat as he continued to finger me. He kept a steady pace while he sucked on my oversensitive bundle of nerves. It was like a coil tightening inside of me waiting for the pressure to release so it could snap.

He added another finger, then another one. He was stretching me, preparing me for one of the best nights of my life and it caused me to throw my head back and moan like my life depended on it. I didn't think the sensations could get any better than what he was giving me now.

Boy was I wrong.

Bucking my hips up, it caused him to hit just the right spot inside of me making me see stars. I could my juices run down my pussy as his fingers continued to pump in and out of me. He was definitely enjoying it from the smirk I felt him give as he was still latched on my clit.

"Di…Dionysus…I'm…fuck." I was panting. "I'm…gonna cum."

I was seeing stars again after saying that but this time because the orgasm that ripped through me was like a riptide, pulling me in and out. It was like Zeus had shot me with his lightning bolt, my toes were curling in and I arched my back, gripping onto his hair even harder.

I could vaguely hear him chuckle as he pulled his fingers out leaving me with an empty feeling, the cocky bastard was definitely enjoying himself.

"Not even the finest ambrosia or nectar can compare to what you taste like." He whispered against my inner thigh, sending shivers up my spine as his hot breath raked against my sensitive pussy.

After that mind-blowing orgasm, I was getting drowsy as hell and sleep was calling but he wasn't done with me just yet.

Dionysus grabbed my hips and flipped me onto my stomach, I had barely registered what had happened until I felt him rub his dick up and down my still sensitive pussy. "The heavens will hear you tonight Lexi, I will make sure you are screaming my name so all of Olympus can hear you."

Without warning he slammed inside of me, burying himself deep in me. A scream managed to make itself past my lips but one of absolute pleasure. As he took me from behind, gripping my hips, my hands balled into the sheets once again nearly ripping them.

The relentless pounding inside of me had me coming to yet another earth shaking orgasm all too soon and by the grunts and growls coming from the gorgeous god above me I could tell he was about to cum as well.

A few more thrusts inside of me and I felt his hot load blow inside of me. He leaned down and rested his sweaty forehead between my shoulder blades. We were both panting and I moaned as he pulled himself out of me, his cum oozing out of my thoroughly fucked hole.

"Out of all my thousands of years being in existence, I have never been so satisfied after sex."

I couldn't help but to laugh as I felt my self slipping into unconsciousness. He pulled me onto him as my head lay on his chest.

"A thousand more years of this camp would be worth it if I could do this more often." Were the last words I heard before I fell into a comfortable slumber.

**Aphrodite POV**

As I watched Lexi and Dionysus fuck each other into unconsciousness, the wetness between my thighs became almost comical. I knew it would be awhile before I would be able to get my hands on her gorgeous/sexy self but I knew this is how it all needed to play out. I would of course have to interfere from time to time.

"_I hope he enjoyed that because when I get my hands on her there will be no time any of the other gods, we will be in my temple for days at a time." _

Smirking, I stepped away to start planning on who should have her next.


	3. AN

Alright guys and gals, I know this story seems familiar and that's cause it is. There's a story with the same concept on here but nothing has been written for it in years so I took it in my own hands to finish it the way I see fit. I even messaged the author but got nothing and I was also writing it before but I deleted the story cause I didn't like the way it was turning out. So if you think it's familiar, it most likely it. If you don't like it, don't read it.


	4. Apollo

**Alright ladies and gents, this is the second chapter and like I said before this is a story based off someone else's story that hasn't been updated in years so I'm gonna finish it the way I see fit. I already have a complete story planned out but for now this is just Lexi sleeping with the gods and goddesses leading up to the story. It takes place before the giant war so don't worry about why none of those characters are absent from the story.**

* * *

**Lexi POV**

It's been an entire fuckin week! A week since I've been with Dionysus, since he fucked me absolutely senseless for the night and again the next morning.

After I had left the big house and went back to my cabin to shower and clean up, he was missing for the rest of the day and then for the rest of the week which is why I'm currently walking through camp trying to wrap my head around why he would fuck me then completely ghost me. He told me how he had been waiting for so long to be with me.

Well I call bullshit on that.

It just had me thinking about how the gods really do use mortal to just "hook up". Chiron always had some half-assed excuse as to why he wasn't there and couldn't see me. He became suspicious as to why I kept asking for the camp director or even why I was so upset that he wasn't available. I knew that he knew though, I could tell by the way he looked at me but I couldn't just voice it to him and why it bothered me so much.

I was beyond pissed at the entire situation but also really hurt. I had been used and I just let it happen.

But not to mention I was horny as fuck still!

The gods and goddesses have always been apart of some weird ass sexual fantasy that I've always had. Yeah, I know, I'm young and sexually attracted to anybody that's even mildly attractive but with them it's a lot different. Why? Well I haven't really figured that out yet especially since I'm attracted to all of them minus my father. So the fact that one of them made it possible to sleep with them and gave me that hope just hurts even more since he is currently ignoring me.

I felt absolutely pathetic and embarrassed, I was still just struggling to wrap my head around it while fighting back tears. I'm the leader of the entire half-blood army, I'm supposed to be the strong one for everyone else and not seem weak.

_Don't let him do this to you, you didn't kill titans to just be heartbroken and sad._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize someone was behind me until they put their hand on my shoulder.

I freaked out and grabbed their hand and flipped them over my shoulder and put my knee on their chest and dagger at their throat. I looked down into Hermes eyes as I sat shocked on his chest. I scrambled to get up, removing the dagger from his throat and helping him up. I bowed my head, "Lord Hermes, my apologies, you grabbed me out of nowhere." He just chuckled and dusted himself off.

"It's quite alright Lexi, I was trying to get your attention but I guess you didn't hear me." He gave me a smirk that reminded me so much of Luke I had to blink and a couple times and look away. "So what is it that you needed Lord Hermes?"

He waved his hand and a package appeared in his hands. "Please just call me Hermes, drop the formalities." There he was again with that damn smirk. It was really doing something to me and I think he knew it too. "Are you alright though? It seems like something is heavy on your mind." He was a lot more serious now and genuinely looked concerned for me. He had a look in his eye that told me he already knew but was still trying to figure out for sure though. Secrecy wasn't exactly a strong point with the gods.

"Yes…yes I'm fine, is that for me or was there something else you needed?" I gestured to the package in his hands to try and change the subject so I didn't have to talk about anything.

"Oh yes, this is for you." He handed me the package and I tried to figure out who it was from.

"Who's it from?" I asked inspecting the package some more like it was going to explode. "It's actually from Dionysus." When he said that my heart almost stopped. I looked up at him expecting it to be a prank but he was being as serious as he could be for a prankster.

"What? Why? Why would he send me something?" I was dumbfounded that the god I was just stressing myself out over had sent me something from apparently Olympus.

"I'm not sure, all I know was that he gave me the package and told me to get it to you with complete urgency. Although he did seem kind of upset about it." I knew better than to think he was upset over me but it gave me a spark of hope again.

"Upset? Why was he upset?" He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"I'm not sure but I heard it had something to do with Zeus pulling him to Olympus for so long while he was doing something important. If you ask me though I think he was with someone. Someone he didn't particularly want to leave alone."

I couldn't help the noise that managed to escape my throat at the unbelievable news that I just received. Maybe Dionysus didn't leave on purpose after all. Hermes raised an eyebrow in my direction but continued,

"Yeah well Dionysus doesn't pick just anyone as his lovers, that's why he has so few kids. He chooses women who have a special place in his heart. The women who have his children or that he sleeps with actually mean something special to him. So if he was with someone that night he did not leave them willingly."

"Oh damn. Well I never knew that but I guess that makes sense considering he doesn't have many children." This is where the guilt comes in. I honestly felt like shit from blaming him for using me but here was a fellow Olympian unknowingly defending him.

"Anyways Lexi, I'm a busy man, enjoy whatever he sent you but I must be on my way. I'll see you soon Lex." He smirked then winked making me think he knew what had happened between us. A shiver traveled up my spine when he winked, he was just so damn sexy and he knew it. He knew what he was doing to me. My mind started traveling down a very naughty road, his mischievous smirk was really getting to me. I shook my head and smiled at him, his eyes lighting up.

"Thank you Hermes" Another smirk from him and he turned around and jogged towards the tree line before disappearing.

I sat in my cabin for three hours while Percy was out with Annabeth just staring at this package sitting on my bed.

I've been debating if I should open it or not because I didn't want Dionysus to think he could just give me gifts like a cheap whore and expect me to be okay with it. Hermes words kept going through my head though and the temptation only kept getting stronger.

"Fuck it." I threw all caution to the wind and picked it up, it was a tall box with purple wrapping paper and an ocean blue bow on top. I ripped the bow off and started removing the paper and opened the box. I couldn't believe my fuckin eyes. It was a bottle of wine.

_A bottle of fuckin wine._

I didn't know if I had to scream, cry, or laugh. Was he being a smartass or was he being legitimate with the bottle? He did get in trouble because we gave him a bottle of wine, was this his way of being petty? What was the reason behind this in general?

Before I could continue my inner questioning, I spotted a note card tucked next to the bottle. I grabbed it and started reading the intricate handwriting addressed to me.

_Lexi,__I know you're probably upset with me and I can understand why. I left without telling you why I was leaving but don't take it the wrong way Lexi, what we did was not just a one-night stand, I plan on having many more nights with you like that. I did not leave because I wanted to but because Zeus decided he wanted to throw one of his famous drama queen hissy fits. As for the wine I wanted to give you something we can share the next time we are together because there most certainly will be another time. You have not left my thoughts since we've been apart, please forgive me Lexi.__-Dionysus_

I'm not gonna lie, I teared up a bit reading the letter. He cared, or at least seemed like he cared. It was tearing me up inside and I wanted nothing more than to go to Olympus so I can be with him again, so we can share this bottle of wine together.

I was so frustrated both emotionally and sexually and I wanted to scream. Zeus just decided to be the typical drama queen he always is and fuck up my week.

_Why couldn't he have just come down here and fucked me instead and save us all this trouble?_

I froze at that little comment in my inner monologue and started questioning everything. Where did that thought come from? I fuck one god and now I'm having all these dirty ass thoughts? I mean it was pretty obvious to myself that I was attracted to him but I've never had such straightforward thoughts like that.

I am starting to believe the fates really do want me to me miserable and to just torture me. This shit was frustrating, just the thought of having one god of my wicked fantasies and wondering if any of the others will react the same way Dionysus did. I mean you just have to think about it with a steady mind, Artemis has never taken a lover and neither has Athena or Hestia, they were virgin goddesses. Hermes was the father of Luke and reminded me of him every time I looked at him.

The man who had chosen Kronos over his own family and friends, the one who chose the titan lord over me. He ended up voicing his love for me in his last moments after I had stabbed him in his vulnerable point. And I know, I loved a traitor but, in the end, he died a hero, he died in my arms. That's one thing I can never forgive myself for, the one thing I can never stop having nightmares about, the one thing that wakes me up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat.

Yeah my life kinda sucked, thank you lady Fates!

After everything that has happened today and all the crazy whirlwind of thoughts, I decided the best course of action would be to go to sleep. As a wise son of Hades once said, "with great power comes a great need to take a nap" and with that last thought I crawled into bed after hiding my present from Dionysus and drifted into the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

The first thing I noticed as I woke up was that it was chilly and windy. Now I don't remember turning a fan on before I went to sleep but I figured Perseus had when he came in so I ignored it until I tried to roll over and my face rested against cold leather. That's when my eyes shot open to where I noticed I was in a car, but not any car, the sun chariot itself.

The owner to said car was sitting in the driver's seat smiling like the cat who caught the canary. Apollo's teeth was shining bright even in the darkness. I was pissed and shocked I was out here late at night and not in my comfy bed in camp.

"Apollo, what the hell are you doing? Why am I in your car and not in camp?!" I was on the verge of screaming but I kept my composure and I think he noticed it. At this point I was getting a really good look at him, his gorgeous blonde hair was almost glowing, his chiseled face was making my mouth water especially with that sexy jawline, mesmerizing smile and beautiful blue eyes. He was infuriatingly handsome.

"Well, when you're done staring at me, I'll tell you why you're here" he said with another blinding smile that had my panties dampening without my permission. The blush that had crawled its way up my neck was horrendous but I made sure to fight it down although Apollo seemed to find it quite amusing.

"Don't be embarrassed Lexi, it's pretty common for people to stare at me. I am stunningly gorgeous of course, It's just a surprise you haven't started drooling yet." I agreed with him but I wasn't about to tell him that to feed his ego so I went with one of my classic smartass remarks instead.

"You have the biggest ego out of any man I've ever met in my life, now, could you please tell me why you have kidnapped me from the safety of camp Lord Apollo?" I used the coldest voice I could muster at the moment and it seemed to have zero effect on the sun god considering his smile didn't falter once.

"Well, Lexi, it's simple really, Dionysus and Ares got into a pretty heated argument at the council metting earlier." He paused.

"Okay cool but what does that have to do with you kidnapping me from my cabin?"

He continued smirking as he parked the sun chariot on a cliff overlooking the ocean. "You know how Ares is, always trying to pick a fight with everyone that will give him the time of day. He was going on about how Dionysus was the most useless Olympian because he wasn't as strong as the rest of them (What exactly can wine or grapes do in battle?). Ares seemed to have forgotten that Dionysus can fuck with people's minds." Apollo chuckled. "Ares then continued insulting him by saying how he couldn't even help with producing children. (You had two kids and now you only have one because they're weak like you!) Well while Dionysus finally snapped and was choking Ares with his grape vines, he let it slip that he had taken you to bed last week. He bragged about how much you enjoyed it and was screaming his name as he fucked you. I've honestly never seen Ares shut up so quick about anything."

I could my feel my cheeks heating back up from the information Apollo just gave me. I was shocked and didn't know if I should have been angry or not that he had said we were together last week. As I was getting ready to reply with a sense of sarcasm as usual, Apollo continued.

"He even went as far as saying how you were the most beautiful, tightest, and most perfect woman he's ever had the pleasure to…fuck for a lack of a better word. Mind you, he said this in the middle of the throne room with the rest of the Olympians and even a few minor gods here and there. Let me tell you though Lexi, your father was not exactly a happy camper when he heard all this." Oh he was definitely not gonna be happy about something like that at all.

"Even the other in the room were upset about Dionysus's little revelation except for Aphrodite, she seemed happy enough about it, why? I couldn't tell you but I can tell you why I was upset Lexi." He leaned over in his car towards me pushing his face towards mine. I was so turned on by all of this, the atmosphere, the heat radiating off this god's body, the close quarters we were in, and the information Apollo was giving me was just driving me absolutely mad at this moment. "I was upset because I didn't get to you first so that's why I brought you here. I intend to make you scream MY name, I want your nails to dig into MY back Lexi."

I wanted this god in front of me so bad, I wanted him to make good on his word. I wanted him to rip my clothes off and fuck me senseless in and on his car. My lust was making me melt but I was doing a decent job at hiding it from him as I looked him right on the eye and decided to fuck with him a little bit.

"So what? You think that gives you any right to take me from my cabin because you were horny? Did you expect me to just bend over for you? Or maybe did you think that maybe, just maybe, I only wanted Dionysus?" I raised my voice but didn't exactly yell and boy his face was priceless.

Apollo looked so shocked and guilty as he slowly started sitting back in his seat. I just wanted to kiss him and make him feel better, to let him know I was just fuckin with him.

So I did.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face towards mine, my hand moving from his shirt up to his neck and cupping his cheek. He was still shocked but for an entirely different reason this time and didn't respond or make a move against me.

Moving my lips from his to his ear, my lips grazed his ear as I whispered to him, "If that's what you think then you would be very right for me bending over for you and very wrong for me wanting only Dionysus. Now can you please get over your shock and kiss me?"

My words seemed to have snapped him out of his shock and he looked down at me and grinned, "Damn, Dionysus was right, you really are kinky Lex." His words and that sexy grin made my lower regions erupt in even more heat. Dionysus had bragged about me and now here was the sun god ready to fuck me, I was in heaven, I had to be.

Before I could process much more, Apollo had grabbed my ass and pulled me into his lap making me yelp from the sudden movement. His lips found mine again as his hands stayed on my ass, massaging my cheeks. My hands were moving up and down his chest as I started to slowly grind on him which seemed to be turning him on as he let a moan slip out through our kiss. I moved my hands up from his chest and slowly put them around his neck and gave a slight squeeze, making him freeze and lean back away from our kiss.

He was stoned face but his eyes showed his true feelings especially when he picked me up as he got up and went to the hood of his car and laid me down, my legs hooked around his waist. "I want you so bad Lexi, I've never wanted anyone so much in my entire existence." His breath was hot against my neck as he leaned forward and ran his hands up my stomach and cupped my breasts. The moan that escaped my mouth was breathy and a sign that I was ready for him to do what he wanted to me.

"How about you make good on your word and fuck me Apollo." I was panting, my nails were digging in his back, drawing ichor but I don't think either of us cared at the moment.

He stood up straight with my legs still around his waist and snapped his fingers and both of our clothes were gone. He gazed down at my body with half-lidded eyes and ran a finger down my chest and abdomen. "He was right, you are gorgeous Lexi." His hand trailed back up to my cheek and he cupped it and ran his thumb across my lips.

I removed my legs from his hips and set my feet on the hood, my legs spread wide for him with all sense of nervousness gone. "Touch me Apollo."

He trailed his hand back down my body passing over my nipple and down to my glistening folds. With no more hesitation, his hand dipped down between my folds and his finger began rubbing small circles around my clit.

A hearty moan was ripped from my throat and I gripped his wrist stopping him from doing anymore, "I want you inside of me, I want to feel you come inside me, fuck me Apollo."

My words completely set him off at that point, his mouth slammed into mine and I could feel his throbbing dick rubbing against my soaked pussy. The kiss was sloppy and wet, perfect in the situation. I would've assumed he was a more gentle lover but he was being rough. His hands were gripping my hips, my breasts and anywhere else he could grab with force making it obvious he was ready to fuck me.

He wasted no more time on foreplay as he stood back up and grabbed his leaking length and guided it to my entrance. "I wanna hear you scream my name Lexi." He said as he pushed inside of me.

"Then make me," I moaned out as he started pushing in and out of me. He started grunting as he started going faster and harder, his hands wrapping around my legs and pulling them up so my ankles were resting on his shoulders. The change of position helped him go deeper and, oh my gods, did it feel so damn good. I grabbed his hands that were on my thighs and just held on for dear life.

"Fuck Lexi, you're so tight." He was sweating and moaning and the sight was such a turn on, I was getting so close.

"Faster Apollo, please oh gods fuck me harder." He set my legs down back on the hood of the car and grabbed my hips and started relentlessly pounding inside of me, his cock going in and out of my sopping pussy. I was moaning his name louder and louder, almost to the point of screaming.

"You feel so good lexi," he grunted out "I never wanna stop being buried inside of you." I grabbed his arms and pulled him on top of me and locked lips with him. My hands were going through his hair and clawing at his back. The pleasure was becoming too much and I felt like a bomb was about to go off inside me. I pulled away from the kiss and held his head next to mine as I breathlessly said in his ear, "I'm gonna cum Apollo, oh fuck fuck fuck."

My pussy tightened on his throbbing cock, his thrusts becoming more erratic, his rhythm gone. I came and yelled out his name as he pushed all the way in me and came with me, moaning out my name in my ear. I could feel his hot ropes of cum filling up my pussy as his cock twitched inside me. My orgasm was whipping through me like a hurricane and I continued to hold his head next to mine as we slowly came down from our highs.

I moved my arms from around his upper back and started moving my hands up and down his back as he panted in my ear. He set his forearms on the hood and lifted his head up to look at me and smile. We started chuckling as he leaned forward and gently kissed my lips. "You look like sin Lexi, I will never forget this moment." I just chuckled and ran my hands down his chest.

He stood up and slowly pulled out of me, the empty feeling replaced with his finger as he pulled it back and out and looked at the cum on his finger. "I love the way my cum looks dripping out of your gorgeous pussy." I sat up and he put his finger up to my lips as I took his finger in my mouth and sucked all the cum off of it. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes as I swirled his finger around in my mouth.

He pulled his finger out and rested his head on my shoulder while looking down and put his hands on my lower back. He started kissing my shoulder and up to my neck and started nibbling on my ear until he moved to my mouth and gave me more gentle kisses. He pulled back and groaned with a disappointed look on his face, "I have to go Lexi, gotta drive the sun chariot before it gets any later and get you back to camp."

I gave a disappointed sigh as I looked up in his eyes. "I don't really care about getting back to camp to be honest, Chiron already knows Dionysus fucked me in the big house so getting in trouble is the least of my worries, especially right now." I winked at him and he gave such a sexy side smile that just made my heart melt.

I really didn't want him to leave but I knew he was right so I sighed again and stood up on my shaking legs off the car. "Could I at least get my clothes back then?" He snapped his fingers and my clothes were sitting on the hood. As I turned around to grab my underwear, he grabbed them before I could and stuffed them into his pocket of his shorts that he managed to snap on while he got my clothes back to me.

He winked and still had that crooked smile on his face as he said, "just a little souvenir." I was a bit shocked but just laughed it off and turned around to put my bra and rest of my clothes on. As I bent down to put my shorts on, he gave a smack to my ass and to my surprise, I didn't even flinch. I just looked back and winked at him. He raised his eyebrows and looked impressed, I turned around and put my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist and kissed him again.

"I really want to do this again Lexi. I would prefer to do it everyday but with all my duties and the camp for you, it'd just be almost impossible" I just nodded and looked down and stepped away, "Let's get you back to camp now shall we?"

My mind kept wandering back to what Apollo said to me earlier as he flashed me back to camp. He had reacted this way because Dionysus had bragged about being with me and I know Apollo has such a big ego that he would probably brag too. So the question is, will any of the other Olympians react the same way?

* * *

**Aphrodite's POV**

Watching Lexi get fucked by Apollo was absolutely mesmerizing. They looked so beautiful together, the way their bodies moved together, the way Lexi moaned and screamed as Apollo pumped in and out of her, the way they held each other. It was beautiful love making.

It was also some of the sexiest sex she had ever seen. Lexi was just so….perfect and hearing her scream and moan made me so wet.

Apollo never wanted to deny his affection towards Lexi, you could tell by the way he looked at her and spoke so highly of her so when Dionysus bragged about being with her, his jealousy was enough to make him to finally pursue her. She had sealed their bond with absolutely no hesitation.

_She's truly meant to be with us._

I didn't plan on Dionysus bragging but it only set my plan further into motion. I know Apollo will brag so which ticking time bomb on the council will break next?

_I truly cannot wait to be with this gorgeous woman, I just have to wait my turn._


End file.
